How To Love
by Faded.Life19
Summary: Heath Braxton doesn't believe in love, Never has. Isabelle Jacobs gave up on love a long, long time ago, Can these two show each other that love really is out there? Or will this story end in heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**- Chapter 1.**

_**_**_

Belle Jacobs pursed her ruby lips, staring out into the scenery passing along by her windscreen. Her eyes drifted slightly to the right to see the 'Welcome to Summerbay!' sign, she let out a sigh, knowing this was going to be a fresh start. Or so she hoped anyway. It had been the right descision to get out of that town. After what her ex, Jaxon, had done to her. She couldn't stay anymore.

She cracked her window open, letting the cool breeze blow her soft blonde locks around her neck and back. She gave another sigh as the town came into view. She had no idea what possessed her to move to a small coastal town of all places, but she wasn't about to turn back now.

She'd met a lovely woman named, Roo Stewart, in the previous week she'd come to inspect the town, she'd managed to rent a small apartment off the woman, which is exactly what she needed. Somewhere small and all hers.

She managed to navagate her way around to the place, pulling into the driveway and jumping out. She stood staring at the house for a good few minutes, just now realizing that she'd actually done it, she'd moved on. She was free.

A giant grin slipped across her face as she shut the car door and jogged up to the house, un-locking the door and walking straight in, it was a simple house, living room, kitchen. and two bedrooms with a bathroom in-between them, and a small laundry just next to the back-door.

It was perfect.

She turned around, walking back to the car she carried in the few bags she had brought with her, the removal truck had everything else, and they weren't going to be here for another hour. She dumped the few bags she'd brought inside and walked back out, locking the door on her way. May aswell look around town before her furniture gets here.

She got back into her car, driving a way up the streets before parking out the front of a crowded diner, she jumped out of the dark blue 2005 ford mustang, and made her way inside.

"Hi! What can I get you!" a young blonde girl asked, putting some drinks on the table then turning back to, Belle.

"Uhm, a vanilla latte, please." she gave a short smile which the girl returned. "Just a sec." the waitress murmured before grabbing somemore drinks off the counter and taking them to another table.

She rushed back behind the counter, starting up the coffee machine. "Sorry, It's been a long day and i'm the only one working." she sighed, grabbing a paper cup off the rack.

"That's okay" Belle smiled "How come you're the only one working? Shouldn't you have some help or something?"

"Well, Leah had to go pick her son up from school, Roo is gone out to lunch with my dad an, Colleen had bowls today." she replied, "And everyone else wasn't rostered to work an they're all busy."

Belle nodded sympathetically "You mean, Roo stewart?" she asked, remembering the woman from last week. "Yeah, you know her?"

"I met her last week, she's renting me an apartment" Belle answered politely "I just moved her. Belle Jacobs" she held her hand out for a handshake which the other girl happily took. "Indie Walker."

"Nice to meet you, Indie." she smiled, "Hey, If you need help... I'm looking for a job, and I used to waitress back in my high-school days..." she murmured hopefully, she knew she would have to find a job eventually, this could save her alot of time.

"Uhm, I suppose. I mean, I'd have to clear it up with, Leah.." she answered, popping the lid on the now filled cup. Belle nodded "Well, I have to get settled in tonight and the truck with all my things is coming in an hour, but.. If you could talk to, uh, Leah? That'd be great." she smiled, scribbling her number down ans handing it to Indie.

"I will" she smiled "Nice meeting you, Belle."

"You too." she smiled, paying for her coffee before walking out of the diner, she made her way down to the beach, coffee in hand. She had always loved the beach, something about the smell and the sound of waves just, calmed her down.

She took a sip of the vannila-ry goodness, before slipping her shoes off and picking them up before walking over to the water, feet set in the wet sand as the freezing water rushed over her feet.

She let out a blissful sigh, closing her eyes and listening to the water crashing and the kids giggling and shouting around her, It was such a beautiful sound.

Taking another sip of her coffee, she turned around, noticing a little boy sitting back in the beach, next to a set of stairs, he looked like he was crying, she bit her lip looking around, no-one else seemed to notice him. She made her way over slowly, cautiously. Once she got within a metre of him she realised he was definately crying.

"Hey" she whispered when close enough, he jumped, startled, looking up at her for a moment before hiding his head back in his little arms. He couldn't have been more that four.

"Are you okay, sweetie? he looked up again, tears still streaming as he stared at her curiously "Where's your mum and dad?" she asked softly, as not to scare him away.

"I-I don't know.." he sniffled "I can't find them.."

"When were you last with them?" she asked, kneeling down to his level. "I came to the beach with my d-daddy. H-H went t-to get ice-cream and I wanted to go swimming, so I went to find him so I could ask and, I-I got lost.." he murmured quietly, hiccupping and sniffiling as he spoke.

Belle sighed, holding a hand out to him "How about I help you find him then?" she asked, giving him a soft smile, he slowly reached out, taking her bigger hand in his much smaller one.

"O-Okay"

"What way did you come from?" she asked, following his finger as he pointed to the right, down the beach. "Okay, lets go look down there."

She walked with the little boy for a while before talking again "What's your name, honey?"

"J-Jake.." he murmured, looking up at her with his big blue eyes. "What's your daddy's name, Jake?"

"Well, his name's, Darryll. But everyone calls him, Brax. But not me, I call him daddy." Belle giggled softly, this kid was cute. "Okay, why do they call him, Brax?"

"Our last name is, Braxton." he shrugged like she should just know that, tears now calmed down but not fully stopped. She nodded in understanding.

"My name's, Belle." she smiled as he grinned slightly.

"Do you see him anywhere?" she asked, looking around at the many faces on the beach. Jake shook his head "No, not yet." he sniffled "What if we don't find him?" he asked, panicing slightly.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll find him. I promise." Jake nodded slowly, still gripping her hand tightly in his. They searched for another few minutes, still nothing.

Jake sighed, still looking around the beach with his big eyes "What if he left?" he whimpered, more tears trickling down his chubby cheeks. Belle sighed, where the hell was this 'Brax' guy?

"Does he love you?" she asked, Jake immediately nodded. "Yeah, he tells me and mummy that he loves us both, everyday."

Belle smiled "Then he'll be here. If he loves you that much, he'll never leave you behind." Jake smiled up at her. "Really?"

"Really."

Jake grinned, tears now stopped. He turned his head back to resume looking for his dad. "UNCLE HEATH!" He practically screamed, scaring the crap out of, Belle. He dragged her over with him to 'Uncle Heath'.

"Jake! Where the hell have you been? Your fathers going insane looking for you! And your mother!"

"Why's mummy here?" he asked, looking thoroughly confused "Daddy said she was working." he narrowed his eyes "Did he lie?" Belle giggled at the young boys serious face, attracting the attention of both of them.

Jake grinned "Thi s is my uncle, Heath." he introduced "Uncle Heath, this is, Belle." he smiled, proud of himself for remembering her name.

Belle looked up at the man infront of her, smiling slightly, he was _hot. _She had always had a thing for guys with broad shoulders and tattoos.

He nodded to her "Thanks for rescuing the kid" he murmured, shamlessly checking her out, she rolled her eyes, could he be more obvious? "Maybe there's some way I can repay you?" he smirked, inching closer, she realised just how tall he was. He had to be at least 6"3 to her 5"4.

"Thanks" she mumbled sarcastically "But just consider it an action of the heart. No repayment neccisary." she stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

He smirked "Oh, but I insist. I can think of many ways to... repay you.." he whispered huskily. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this, cocky much? And infront of his nephew?

"I'm sure you can, stud. But i'll have do decline." she narrowed her eyes, glancing down at, Jake who was looking between them weirdly.

"JAKE!" Belle almost jumped out of her skin when people started screaming the name behind her, Jake was snatched up before she had a chance to turn around, when she did her jaw almost hit the floor.

Behind her were a group of, very, _very, _sexy _shirtless _men, she almost drooled. "Oh, baby, where have you been!" her eyes snapped back to, Jake, in the arms of a beautiful woman. Assumingly his mother.

"I got lost!" Jake sniffled, burying his face in her neck, then he picked it back up, staring, Belle in the eyes. He pointed to her "Belle brought me back, she helped me find you." he murmured, sending her a smile "Thankyou, Belle."

She was about to melt at this boys cuteness! He was adorable! She sent him a soft smile "That's okay, sweetie."

"Oh! - Thankyou so much! his mother sniffled, trying to stop her crying." She pushed a hand out "I'm, Charlie. Charlie Buckton."

Belle took her hand, "Belle Jacobs. I just moved here."

"You're last name is my name!" Jake squealed happily, earning a laugh from everyone. "That it is cutie." she smiled, checking her watch, "Speaking of moving here, my movers are about to show up any minute. I should get back home." she murmured.

Charlie nodded "Of course. Thankyou so much for helping him." she sniffled again. Belle nodded, looking at Jake "Don't you go getting lost anytime soon, kay?"

He nodded cheekily "I wont!"

She sent another smile and a wave before turning and walking in the direction of her car. Throwing her now empty coffee cup into a bin she passed.

"So - When do you want payment?" A husky voice asked, her head snapped back up, eyes rolling at the sight of, Heath. "I don't." she replied, walking faster. He only did the same.

"A least go have a drink with me?" he asked, walking backwards so he could face her. She shook her head "Can't, I have movers coming to bring all my things. I have to unpack and stuff."

"Later?" he asked, shoving his arm infrot of her to stop her from moving. "Why?" she asked "I saved your nephew, can't you just be grateful and leave it at that?" she asked, crossing her arms again.

He shook his head, un-deniably sexy smirk still in place. "No. You're too interesting to just let leave." He snickered at her annoyed look. "It's a small town, Babe. I'll just find you again and again until you agree."

She groaned, defeated. "Fine. One drink." she stated, tilting her head slightly. "That's it."

He put his hands up, giving her a wink "One drink." he agreed, michevious look in his eyes, he put his hand out "Heath Braxton." he introduced officially.

"Belle Jacobs." she sighed, taking his hand cautiously and shaking it.

"Welcome to the bay, Belle."

_**_**_

**- I just had to write a Home and Away fic. I love the show so much! Haha**

**- Theres a picture of Belle on my profile, If you wanna check it outt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 2.  
>- Chapter 2.<strong>

**_**

Belle huffed, glaring down at the crap scattered around her living room. The movers hsd shown up about a hour ago, dropped everything of in her living room, not bothering at all to help her move things around, then they just left!  
>She scanned the room, her bed, her t.v, her tables, her drawers, all her boxes, everything, just dumped! She knew she'd need help, but who? She barely knew anyone. And lets face it, she was 5'11 and only weighed around 56kg, no way could she do it all herself. she groaned.<p>

Lugging her knew bed into the next room, with much effort, she opened the box and attempted to put it together, after around two hours, she realised what a massive failure it was. She jumped when her phone started making noises, it was ringing.

She threw the instructions for her bed away, jumping up and grabbing her black iphone. "Hello?" she chimed, not re-cognising the number.

"Belle? It's Indie.." She smiled "Oh hey! What's up?"

"Well, I spoke to Leah and Roo, and they said it's fine for you to have the job, do you think you could come in now?"

"Course I can!" she laughed "Just give me an half an hour, I'll be there." Indie thanked her before hanging up, Belle grabbed some clother before heading to the shower.

She got out fifteen minutes later, quickly slipping on her white v-neck, short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. She put on her black flats and grabbed her leather jacket before making her way out of the house, keys and phone in hand.

It only took her around ten minutes to get to the diner, Indie let out a massive sigh of releif. "Thank god you're here." she passed her an apron and note-pad "You go take orders." she smiled, ruching back behind the counter. Belle nodded to herself turning and walking around to take orders.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when she felt someone squeal and grab her legs. "Belle!" she blinked, looking doen to see the smiling face of, Jake Braxton.

"Hey sweetie! What are you doing here?" she asked, kneeling down to his level.

"I was hungry and mummy said we could come down here." he shrugged, Belle glanced up when she heard a giggle, Charlie.

"Hey, I didn't know you worked here." she smiled, quickly glancing at Jake who was inspecting cakes before looking back to, Belle.

"I only started about an hour ago." she smiled back, giving Jake a grin when he came running back.

"I want cake, chocolate cake, with cream and fudge." he grinned "Please, Belle" Belle laughed softly, writing it down on her pad. "For you?" she asked the black hair woman infront of her.

"Just a flat white for me, thanks." Belle nodded, going over to get their order.

"Daddy! He got the last peice of chocolate cake!" A young boy whined, staring at Jake who had just gotten his cake off, Belle.

Charlie looked up at the man, along with Belle and Jake. "It's okay sweetie, I'm sure I can find you another peice out back." Belle soothed, looking down at the blonde 6 or 7 year old.

He shook his head, pointing to Jake "I want the peice he got!" he demanded, looking up to his dad for help. Belle sighed, glancing up at the father. She had to admit, he was a looker. Not as hot as, Heath of course.

Where the hell did that come from?

She scowled mentally, turning her attention back to the father that was now talking. "It's alright son, I'm sure this young boy will give it to you" he nodded, looking over at, Jake who frowned.

"No. it's my cake." he mumbled, taking another bite. Belle giggled softly, that boy was just the cutest.

The young blonde glared, startling Belle. "I wan't that peice!"

Belled groaned, this shit wasn't her job. She was just suppose to take orders...

"If my son wants that peice, you better give him that peice." He glared, making a move towards, Jake. Belle stood infront of him.

"You make one more move to take that cake, I'll snap your neck like a twig." She hissed. That got everyones attention. Charlie stared, eyes wide. Jake watched but continued eating his cake.

The father narrowed his eyes, About to retort when he noticed something, just as a gust of wind swept through the place and, Belle's hair flew back. A tatoo.

He frowned, that just wasn't any tattoo.. that was..

His eyes widened by miles and be backed up, grabbing his son and running out of the place, faster than he'd came in. "Daddy I wan't ca-" was the last thing you heard.

Belle swallowed the lump in her throat. Not beleiving she'd actually said that. It was suppose to be a fresh start here! Not go back to her old ways. She carefully re-arranged her hair to cover the permanent marking on her that told everyone who she really was.

She turned to Charlie and Jake. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.." she mumbled, knowing exactly what it was. But she wasn't about to tell them, she like these people, she didn't want to scare them off.

Charlie nodded slowly, voice soft when she spoke "That's okay. Don't worry about it."

Belle gave her a smile just as Brax came bursting in the door. "Daddy!" Jake squealed happily, jumping into his fathers arms. Brax kissed him fore head walking over to the table and giving his fiancee a kiss. Belle smiled at the happy family before walking off to take more orders. Memories of her past still haunting her.

_**2 hours later.**_

"Finally done.." The blonde gave a sigh, hanging up her apron and grabbing her things before making her way out of the diner. deciding to go for a walk along the beach to clear her head.

She slipped off her shoes, running rhrough the ramp and down to the sand. She smiled as heated up her feet. She loved sand, most perople hated it because it got everywhere and was all grainy, she loved it.

Making her way around the beach she noticed all the boys from earlier standing on the road next to there cars, which, naturally, were parked right next to hers, she groaned as she made her way up. She really needed to get home and try to put her bad together. Otherwise she'd be sleeping on the floor tonight.

"Just couldn't stay away?" Heath snickered as she finally got to the top and to the hood of her car. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Braxton, I just couldn't stand not being around you, so i went out of my way to find you." she remarked sarcastically, walking to the drivers door of her beautiful car.

"I know, most girls do." he smirked "Now that you're here. When are we going for that drink?" he asked, cheekily leaning against her car preventing her from opeing the door he was against. She glared.

"Out of my way, Heath." she glared at the other riverboys as they laughed around her, watching the little scene playing out before them. Heath shook his head arrogantly, still smirking.

"I don't think I want to. Plus, you didn't answer my question, that was a bit rude. Don't you think?"

She groaned, knowing she was going to get no-where with him "Later. Satisfied?"

he shook his head, amusement flashing in his eyes "I'll never be satisfied with just a drink. You'll learn that soon enough.."

She scoffed, hitting him in the chest and pushing him away. "You'll never get anything other than a drink from me, Braxton." she jumped into her car, winding the window down, sending him a look before reversing and taking off before she could here whatever perverted remark he was going to make.

Once she got home, she once again attempted to put her bed together, after about an hour an da half of attemps and failures, she funally got it together, giving her only little happy dance and everything.

She stopped when her phone went off, she quickly went to check the message.

_From Unknown. Recieved 17th March. 5:37pm_

_Guess who?_

Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. She just stared at the message. There was no way he could have her number! She swallowed, clammy hands typing back slowly.

_To Unknown. Sent 17th March. 5:40pm_

_How did you get my number?_

Was all she wrote, starign at the phone, just waiting for a reply. Heart heart sank when her phone made the dreaded beeping noise. She licked her lips, opening the message.

_From Unknown. Recieved 17th March. 5:41_

_Someone left it sitting around at the diner, I found out you worked there and assumed 'Belle' was you. ;)_

She frowned. Jaxon hated using faces when texting, why would-

Another beep.

_From Unknown. Recieved 17th March. 5:41pm._

_It's Heath. Btw._

She almost fainted with relief. Not that Heath Braxton having her number was ideal. But it was better than _him _getting his hands on it. Much better. She listed his name. Not looking for another scare like that one.

_To Heath. Sent 17th March. 5:43pm._

_What do you want, Braxton. I was busy._

She let out the breath she was holding and wandered into her kitchen. Thinking about dinner, of course that wasn't going to happen cause she had no food. She'd have to go out and get something. She grabbed her keys just as her phone went off again.

_From Heath. Recieved 17th March. 5:45pm._

_Busy doing what? nothing naught I hope ;)_

She snorted. Shaking her head.

_To Heath. Sent 17th March. 5:46pm_

_I could be. You'll never know, will you._

She snickered as she re-read the message. She loved messing with people, it was hilarious. She made her way outside, locking the dooor before jumping into the car, just as she got another message.__

_From Heath. Recieved 17th March. 5:47pm._

_Oh baby, Just can't stop thinking of me, needed a little more? I could always come over and fullfill your fantasies? I wouldn't mind. ;)_

She gaped at her phone. He really thought- She scowled. Typing back. No way was she letting him win this one.

_To Heath. Sent 17th March. 5:50pm._

_You're a sick pervert, you know that? I'm going to get dinner. Stop talking to me._

She sighed, starting up the car and making her way to Angelo's. Pizza sounded good. Once she stopped she checked her phone and found another message.

_From Heath. Recieved 17th March. 5:51pm._

_Where are you going to eat? I might just co-incidentaly be there.._

She bit her lip, rolling her eyes.

_To Heath. Sent 17th March. 6:02pm._

_Angelo's. I'm only waiting until my pizza's cooked, By the time you get here I might be co-incidentaly gone. ;)_

She hopped out of her car, turning to lock the door, just as she heard someone push her up against the car and whisper in her ear.

"I'm already here, babe."

_**_**_

**I'm stopping it there for now. ;)**

**So - I was thinking, Belle needs someone from her past to come into the bay to help reveal some about herself, maybe a best-friend or something?  
>So - If you're reading this story and you're interested in being me writting you into it, or having a character in it, send me a message and i'll have a look, yeah?<strong>

**You never know, you could end up being in it! :):)**


End file.
